


Tadaima

by Kousukee



Series: UshiOi| My Euphoria [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff with Angst, M/M, i love my ushioi bbys sm, if y'all don't like ushioi you can leave and we will all have a happy time, oikawa is hurt and ushi is a soft cow, soft soft soft, ushijima is an angel, ushioi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kousukee/pseuds/Kousukee
Summary: tadaimameaning "i am home."





	Tadaima

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morisae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morisae/gifts).



8:29 PM  
It was evening and people were retreating into the comforts of their own homes, finding solitude in the warmth of their bed behind closed doors that guarantee them safety. For Oikawa, safety meant being entangled in Ushijima's arms. His warmth came from the caresses of Ushijima and his euphoric haven was none other than being beside Ushijima.

A soft hum left his lips as he casted his eyes towards the everglow of the stars above him, watching them twinkle against the black canopy they know as the sky. It was beautiful- a sight he adored to gaze at and a sight he could never grow tired of.

The door closed quietly behind Oikawa and he let out a yawn as he placed the house keys on the counter. The tired brunet ran a hand across his hair and loosened his tie with one hand. He removed his shoes and rubbed his eyes that were on the verge of closing. It had been a grueling day at work and he was more than ready to collapse. The house looked empty and lifeless; Ushijima wasn't home from his volleyball practice yet.

 _Perhaps he was going to come home late tonight,_ Oikawa thought as his eyes averted themselves towards the digital clock that bore the time in bold, red symbols. It wasn't a rare occurrence but Oikawa sure wished that Ushijima would be home before him more than often so.

Oikawa dropped his things on the floor, retreating to a couch. With a groan, he sat down heavily on the leather cushion, the foam sinking under his weight. A pout formed on his lips; he missed Ushijima.

  
Oikawa took a throw pillow and laid down on the couch, all dressed still and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 

9:20 PM

 _Maybe he's home,_ came the thoughts of Ushijima as he briskly made his way towards their humble abode. _Maybe he has already gone to sleep._

Ushijima went to insert the key to their home and frowned when it was unlocked already. He went to slowly open it, poking his head inside. The interior of the house wasn't lit and for a moment, he thought of the worst but then he could just make out the sleeping figure of Oikawa on the couch, his soft snores filling up the silence of the living room.

Ushijima shook his head, a small smile crossing his lips as he went to remove his shoes and socks, making his way quietly to sit down beside the sleeping brunet. He took great care not to disturb him- Oikawa looked really tired. Ushijima could make out the creases in his forehead every time he frowns in his sleep and Ushijima wondered what could he bothering the boy so much.

 _Perhaps he was dreaming of something sad._ Ushijima reached out for Oikawa, gently cupping the boy's cheek in his palm- as if that would make the bad dreams go away. Whatever tormented the brunet in his sleep, Ushijima wanted to badly take a hold of it and shoo it away, to leave the boy be and let him have his rest. It seems that Oikawa needed sleep more than ever, the late night shifts burning down his stamina.

  
"Oikawa?" Ushijima whispered, looking down at Oikawa who was still sleeping soundly. No response. Ushijima went to brush away a stubborn curl that covered the brunet's eyes. His hair was getting long, maybe Ushijima should tell him to have it trimmed. But then again, he thought Oikawa looked cute no matter how short or long his hair was.

 _Had he eaten already?_ Ushijima wondered, looking at the kitchen and seeing there weren't any dishes out on the dining table. Worry creased Ushijima's forehead before he slowly stood up. Before he went to prepare something for the brunet, however, he went to go find a blanket and draped it on the sleeping Oikawa, making sure he wasn't cold. It wouldn't be nice if he were to catch a cold.

Ushijima then made his way towards the kitchen and looked through the contents of the refrigerator, finding something for the boy; he decided he'll just make a sandwich for him. Ushijima took out what he needed and sat on the table, delicately preparing the boy's food. Every now and then, he would look over at Oikawa to see if he had woken up but the brunet was still out cold, oblivious to his surroundings. Now Ushijima really worried. The door was unlocked earlier and it wouldn't be good if an unwanted guest would have discovered that fact...

Ushijima shook his head, focusing on preparing the food. He was here now and Oikawa was okay, that's all that matters. He can't scold the brunet for something that was already done but he sure should remind him a thing or two.

A groan disrupted the silence as Oikawa shifted in his slumber before he slowly sat up. Ushijima saw the boy look around slowly, as if he was looking for something.

"Ushi...?" He heard Oikawa call out.

Ushijima stopped what he was doing and went towards Oikawa's side- the boy's voice drawing him in as a flicker of light would do to a moth. Oikawa immediately went to wrap his arms around Ushijima, burying his head on his shoulder and Ushijima felt the warmth of the flame licking his skin, burning him sweetly. Oikawa let out an exhale as he nuzzled his nose into Ushijima's neck, saying "You're here, I missed you."

Ushijima rested his chin on Oikawa's shoulder, wrapping his arms around the brunet as well, sharing the warmth he felt. He didn't say much, he just held the boy who held Ushijima tightly, as if he was afraid Ushijima might vanish. Ushijima never understood why Oikawa chose him; he was always afraid it was one of those dreams where you'd wake up crying.

"Are you hungry?" Ushijima asked Oikawa after awhile and the boy nodded. Ushijima went to slowly untangle himself, patting Oikawa's head as he went to get the sandwich he made.

"Eat up, I'll be back." Ushijima said before he went to their bedroom. Ushijima went to take Oikawa's pajamas and a brush. He then made his way back towards Oikawa who was already eating up the sandwich he had made.

"Let's get you changed." Ushijima said and Oikawa faced him, happily allowing Ushijima to remove his clothing.

Ushijima went to remove Oikawa's tie before he started to unbutton his long sleeve. Oikawa sat still, observing Ushijima's every movements. Ushijima worked silently but swiftly and he was soon helping Oikawa wear his shirt. The boy looked thin and it worried Ushijima. His forehead creased and he heard Oikawa's tinkling laugh, feeling a flick on his forehead.

"I'm not skipping any meals." Oikawa said as if he had read what was on Ushijima's mind. Ushijima looked at him and Oikawa smiled "Your face gives me all the words your mouth cannot say."

Ushijima puffed his cheeks slightly before he pointed to Oikawa's pants.

"You should remove your pants as well."

"Oh? Do you want me to strip for you~?" Oikawa teased as he leaned close to Ushijima's face.

Ushijima felt his cheeks warm up as he looked away and Oikawa chuckled, holding the boy's cheek and making him look back at the brunet "I was just teasing you." Oikawa said softly and Ushijima gave the smallest of pouts before he leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Oikawa's lips. Oikawa closed his eyes and kissed Ushijima back, feeling Ushijima's strong hands making Oikawa sit on his lap.

It was the gentlest of kisses. Oikawa let out a happy sigh into Ushijima's lips as he tilted his head, fingers running across the boy's olive hair. Ushijima was never aggressive and it was one of the things Oikawa loved about him. Despite his intimidating appearance, Ushijima was actually a really soft and sweet person who genuinely only has your best interests in his thoughts.

"I love you." Oikawa whispered against Ushijima's lips.

"I love you too." Ushijima replied back, placing a kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

Oikawa chuckled before he stood up and went to wear the pajama bottoms that Ushijima had given him. Oikawa clambered back between Ushijima's legs but had his back faced to the boy. Ushijima went to get the brush and started brushing Oikawa's hair. The brunet hummed happily, enjoying Ushijima brushing his hair. It was a comforting act and Oikawa always had Ushijima do this to him whenever he got home.

"Ushi?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm home."

Oikawa faced Ushijima, the brightest of smiles on his lips.

The night was quiet, save for the occasional cricket that chirped, hidden in a bed of grass outside. The moon shone from the window, basking Oikawa and Ushijima thought the brunet looked even prettier. Oikawa's eyes held so much love and care for Ushijima that the boy couldn't believe how lucky he was that Oikawa was with him.

It never dawned upon him how much Oikawa loved him but seeing those warm doe eyes that were staring at him intently, Ushijima felt himself smile. He rested his forehead against Oikawa's, his hand caressing the brunet's cheeks and he closed his eyes. He was happy to be here.

"Welcome home, Oikawa."

 

 

 


End file.
